


A First

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: (I find them cute), (not following the show's canon because i haven't seen the show), Crack Relationships, Cute, M/M, No Dialogue, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Takes place years after third movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured there was a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm kinda a crack shipper, and quite frankly, to some people this is a crack ship. It's totally a rare ship at them, and I am *shipping them pretty hard*. See, after Robin died I watched Aladdin when it came on TV. Genie's my favorite character, but then I had a new found appreciation for Iago since he fits the criteria of my typical favorite characters: sarcastic, tough, pretty rude, loud-mouthed little shits. Those are my favorite types of characters, and that's the kind of character he is. So really now I'm tied between Genie and Iago as my favorite character. 
> 
> Let me just say that I watched King of Thieves, but I refuse to watch Return of Jafar. Not only because the animation is horrible, but also because Robin isn't in it, and really, *especially* after his passing, no one can be the Genie except Robin Williams. So I just can't force myself to watch a movie with Homer Simpson trying to do the Genie's voice. (Nothing against Dan Castellaneta; I grew up watching The Simpsons... it's just that I cant picture that voice coming out of Genie. Hell, he voices James Harvey from the Casper cartoons, and again, it's the reason why I can't watch all those episodes). I wish I could watch the sequel since Iago gets a huge character development in it and whatnot (similar to Discord's arc in MLP), it's just that I can't force myself to watch it because of the fact I said before. You know? However I did really like the King of Thieves. I thought it was way better. 
> 
> OH also, it's the same reason why I can't watch the cartoon. With Genie not being voiced by Robin. I think I remember watching the cartoon as a kid, but I cant get myself to watch it now. So this is mainly based around the first movie's canon and also the third movie's canon, since it takes place a few years after the third film. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah... long note is long. XD

 

Of all the things he expected to happen, this was by far the _least_ expected.  
  
He figured his "hero" that would rescue him (escape was practically impossible at this point; he had tried many times already) would be Cassim. And if not him, then at the least it would maybe be Aladdin. Hell maybe even the both of them.  
  
So it was a huge surprise that the big blue goofball of a genie had come to rescue him instead. Granted, Genie may have been a huge goof, but even Iago could admit that the blue man could make him crack a smile or chuckle from time to time (from what he could remember, anyway—it had been a long while since he'd seen him). Usually the parrot would roll his eyes at Genie's antics, but sometimes, sometimes, there'd be those rare moments where the Genie's humor got to him.   
  
But he never expected the Genie of all people to come save him from those poachers. He never saw him as the "hero" type, but since he was a powerful being... well... it made sense in a way. And it wasn't like Iago was complaining. If it meant getting out of that cramp, stuffy cage, he didn't care who was doing the rescuing. It just came as a huge surprise was all.  
  
Another huge surprise came when the Genie unlocked the cage, letting the parrot out of his small, cramped prison. It wasn't _that_ that was the surprise; it was when Iago was sudden lifted up into an almost bone crushing hug by the much larger figure, hearing the over enthusiastic and surprisingly heartfelt "I missed you!" coming from Genie.  
  
That really came as the biggest shock of them all. Of all the people in the world to actually miss him since he went off with Cassim... Genie appeared to be the one who missed him the most. He did faintly remember their goodbyes, and how solemn the Genie had been. Either he regretted not giving him a heartfelt goodbye, or he really wanted to wait so he could give Iago a heartfelt "I've missed you" instead.   
  
Maybe. Iago wasn't sure. What he did know was that really wasn't the most important thing at the moment. How Genie managed to get past the poachers... well, he was a magical being after all—surely he just _"poofed"_ himself past them. And they were going to come back, surely.   
  
The two wasted no time getting out of there, though really it was hardly difficult at all. It was an easy feat considering Genie was... well, a Genie. It wasn't difficult at all to escape the poachers' hideout without being seen.    
  
However, it was the fact that Genie insisted on not letting Iago go. After the tight long hug, he didn't put the parrot down at all. Even when he flew away from the hideout, he didn't let Iago fly on his own. The parrot insisted he could fly; he wasn't severely injured to where his ability to fly was limited (aside from some pretty bad bruises here and there).   
  
Surprisingly, though... he didn't argue.  He didn't get mad like he knew he would have been... but he figured that since the circumstances were different, maybe he didn't care whether he flew on his own or not. Maybe he didn't _mind_ being held. But something was rather... odd... Iago figured he should have cared, and should have argued, since he wasn't used to physical contact such as being held. Rather _protectively_ held, at that. He wasn't used to being... _protected_. He wasn't used to being rescued, let alone by someone he least expected to be rescued by.  
  
He really wasn't used to _any_ of this. Being saved, being held... the feeling of protection... it really did feel out of place, but the parrot wasn't complaining. He only got a little irritated when Genie started to crack some jokes while Iago was trying to enjoy being held by such big, protective arms. Iago glanced up at him, giving him an irritated look. "Shut up, will ya? You're ruinin' the moment!"  
  
Maybe he could get used to this. Being held. He liked it. Sure it felt different, and sure he wasn't used to it... But he figured there was a first time for everything.  
  



End file.
